Sin of the Parents
by Crisis Nova
Summary: Bobby and Renia love each other very much and have stared a forbidden relationship. Shame no one told them about their family's secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and good day to all of you Loud House fans. My name is Crisis Nova. And yes I have been writing fanfictions since 2013. Yea I know The Loud House wasn't a thing until 2016 but I have been writing My Little Pony Fanfictions. And I did fairly well. I no longer do My Little Pony Fanfictions cause I lost any and all motivations to continue my stories. But I would like to try my hand on TLH fanfictions. If you want to see them, just look up my name on FIMfactions.**

**So this will be my first fanfic for The Loud House.**

**In this story Lincoln and Ronnie Anne will have sexual intercourse with their twins Bobby Jr and Reina Bean since there aren't many stories about those two and if so it is with the other SIN Kids, or with their mother. **

**And yes the sin kids do exist but Lincoln is not the father. Maybe if I do more stories like this to explain but for now it is just Lincoln and Ronnie's twins. **

**Don't like it. Well, then it sucks to be you.**

**So yea. Hope you enjoy the story.  
**

Chapter One: The beginning of a forbidden relationship

Inside Royal Woods General Hospital a man in his mid-20s pace around in front of the double doors where his wife of two years was carted. He wore a white t-shirt with a few stains of coffee due to the late-night sessions in drawing comics for the company he worked for. Orange pajama pants and plain white slippers. His snow-white hair matted from the stress of everything that was happening so far.

Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Loud were happily married. They live in a five-bedroom 4 bath two-story house(In case they decide to have 11 children) in Royal Woods, the two have well-paying jobs. One being a famous comic book artist. The other owns a five star Korean/Mexican restaurant name: _Bienvenida a gongsig manchan(Welcome to Dinner)_ Ronnie Anne was also head chief of her Restaurant and thanks to her Abuela handing down some of her recipes as well as adding some twist of her owns, the lantana was well known in the cooking industry. Ronnie Anne became so popular that she scored a deal with a cooking network and is the hostess of a cooking show called _Casagrande's Table with Ronnie Anne_.

The white hair man stopped his pacing and turned to look at the readers. "Hey there. You might be wondering what's going on? Well, Ronnie is pregnant with twins. I should be happy. And you'll be right. But also scared." Without taking his eyes off the invisible wall, the white-haired man sat on one of the chairs. "The reason I'm scared is because." Lincoln paused for a second letting out a sigh. "Well, you see Ronnie water broke suddenly so we rush her here, thanks to some police escort." He said remembering when he was driving down the night streets at a fast 60 mph in the family car Vanzilla his father Lynn Loud Sir passed on to him per family tradition, only for a cop stopping him. Upon telling the officer that his wife is in labor he agreed and escorted them to the hospital. Luckily the old van didn't break down.

"Now here's the scary part. My babies weren't supposed to be due until October. Now I'm worried that there is a very high chance that my children will die."

Lincoln pulled out his phone and looked and began to scroll down until he reached towards the name he was looking for.

Lori.

After living with ten sisters, nine of them who enjoy meddling in there brother love life of the white-haired man knew that if something happened whether it be the two of them losing their virginity at the age of 12, or Lincoln finally asking Ronnie Anne out, that if one of his sisters finds out, there'll all going to find out.

To him it didn't matter if he called the youngest child Lily, they will all find out in a matter of seconds.

Hitting the name, the phone dial the number.

"Hey, Twerp." Came the voice of the oldest Loud sister. "What's up?"

"Well...I'm calling to tell you Ronnie is in Labor." Before he could finish, there was a gasp on the other end of the phone.

"But she isn't due for another 28 weeks?" Lori asked with a bit of worry.

"Yea...right now I'm not sure if both babies will come out ok or if one dies or if."

"Lincoln!" Lori cut him off. "Don't you dare finish that sentence otherwise I'll literally fly from Texas and staple of mouth shut." The elder sister sighs and calmed down. "Look I know you're worried, but have some faith in your wife. She's stronger than you think."

"Yea, you're right." Lincoln said almost eerily. "So when will you be back?" The man asked wanting to change the subject. "I'm pretty sure Loan and Amanda would love to see their new cousins."

"Hmm, I'll be back in Michigan in a couple of days. But I'll make sure Bobby brings those two around." Lori snickers on the other side knowing what will happen if her eldest daughter Loan saw one of the newborns. "Just let me know when you and Ronnie Anne are literally out of the hospital with your twins, ok. Gotta go. Bye Twerp." And with that Lori hung up the phone.

"Mr. Loud." A voice of a middle-aged doctor holding a clipboard walked out. Upon hearing his name, the blue eyes of the white-haired man looked up. The doctor wore a white lab coat, a blue dress shirt, and black dress pants. He also wore a stethoscope around his neck. " My name is Doctor Brown and I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is your spouse Mrs. Ronnie Anne Loud had successfully given birth to two twins, one male, and one female. And is recovering." Upon hearing the news Lincoln jumped for joy knowing that his wife and kids are ok. "Unfortunately since the birth was premature we need to keep the two in an incubation chamber for a few weeks as well as to conduct a few tests to see if they're healthy enough to be sent home."

"I-I understand."

"Now as for your children." The doctor went through his notes. "Both of the twins weigh 1.2 pounds. Both are at the same height of 14.4 inches, and heads are about 10.2 inches in circumference. Don't worry Mr. Loud your children will grow up healthy."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course you can." Doctor Brown turned and walked towards the nursery with Lincoln following behind. It wasn't long before he reached the special nursery meant for premature newborns. The room was large. On one side there were two incubation chambers with two premature newborns in each one. Both had a cap on the head, each color to identify from one another. Both of their skin was light brown.

The blue was for the son, while the pink was for the daughter, but Lincoln saw that both children share the same hair color as their mother.

A couple of patches with wire to a monitor that showcase their heart rate. A tube that leads to their noises for feeding.

On the other side lies a brown Lantana woman. Her purple eyes just stared at her husband with a weak smile as he entered. Upon entering Lincoln walked over towards the chambers, and placed his hands on the glass.

They were so small.

Aside from the big heads.

Their chest moves up and down, indicating their lungs were strong, despite being born early. Lincoln wasn't surprised all too much, after all his last name is _Loud_ for a reason. The white hair man then turned and walked over toward his wife and placed his hands over hers. A smile plastered on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey there yourself, Lame-O," Ronnie said with her eyes fixed on her two children. "They're beautiful aren't they?" Lincoln couldn't agree more. He has two beautiful kids from the most beautiful woman he's glad to call his proud to call his wife.

"Yea." There was a sniffing sound that came from the new father. The sole male Loud member heard stories about miscarriages which made him worried.

Lincoln did whatever he could to make Ronnie Anne comfortable. He massages her feet, shoulders, legs, which despite the temptation to kiss them. He also cooked for her, which the lantana made some weird requests like Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. One of Lincoln's favorite snack which she enjoyed.

Even with the mood swings, Lincoln was still very supportive of his wife.

"Thought of the names?" Lincoln asked, looking back at the incubators.

Ronnie Anne nodded "I have. Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Julian Loud or Bobby Jr. for short."

"Naming our son after your brother huh?" Lincoln asked with a raised brow.

"Well, my brother was my first after all." Ronnie weakly giggles, only for Lincoln to roll his eyes. His wife just tapped his elbow with hers."Hey, come on, like I said I'd rather ride _the log_. anyway" Spoke the recovering mother which heated her husband's cheeks.

"And our daughter?"

"Reina Bean Loud."

Both parents looked at the two newborns. Happy that the twins were healthy despite the early delivery. They both knew there would be problems later down the road. However, it wouldn't stop them from loving their children.

* * *

_11 years later_

* * *

A boy wearing a red hoodie, brown cargo shorts and red and white sneakers was walking home from his elementary school. Alongside him walked a girl about the same height. She wore a pink short-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and purple sneakers. Unlike the boy, she was wearing glasses. Her hair was tied with twin pigtails because the twins were born prematurely. There were a couple of issues. For one the two didn't speak until they were at the age of five. Another was that they were the shortest kids in their class. Both standing at 3 foot 6 inches while most of their classmates were already reaching four feet in height.

Bobby Jr had social problems. It was hard for the 11-year-old to make friends. Not to mention he was extremely shy.

The only friends he had were his sister Reina and his cousins Loan, Lemy, and Lyle. He liked his father was a complete nerd. He likes manga, anime, video games, comics, and science fiction. He also developed a weird sense of taste like his father. But unlike his dad who loves Peanut butter and Sarakurt sandwiches, Bobby enjoys spicy things. It didn't matter what type of food he ate, as long one of them had a spicy flavor on it.

Reina Bean, however, was the opposite. She was like her mother in many ways. Other than the same types of games her brother plays. Reina enjoys skateboarding like her mother. She also enjoys dancing, listening to K-pop, pulling pranks on her brother, Cooking, (mostly for her father and brother) Sometimes reading comics and manga, helping her mother cook, and messing with her father, and wrestling.

Like Bobby, Reina also has problems. For one she can't see well without the use of glasses. Another was that the small lantana has difficulty learning new things that don't involve a skateboard. Bobby, of course, would help his sister in her academics whether it be math, reading social studies, science.

The younger twin was very social. She had friends outside of the family. A total of 5 friends. Reina would sometimes introduce her friends to her brother but he would often shy away from them, or just nod and agree with whatever they do.

It was Friday afternoon and the weekend was upon them. This means a whole two days of doing what every 11-year-old boy does.

Play games.

No tutoring Reina, which he was disappointed.

And no choices. (Hopefully)

"Hey bro?" The twin girl asked. "When we get home you want to play house together?" Reina asked, causing the older twin to blushed.

"Um I'm not sure, Dad's home, remember." Replied the nervous boy, looking around. This only made the girl smirk.

"Oh come on bro." Reina stared into her brother's eyes. Her arms wrapped around her brothers. Her(flat) chest press up against the arm, causing the boy to gulp. "I'll even let you be on top." She whispers into her brother's ears. The warm breath tickles his skin, making him sweat a bit. His heart pounding his chest, hearing those sweet words.

The one thing nobody knows about the twins was that they were in a relationship. Bobby loves Reina and vice versa. This secret and a forbidden relationship started a year ago.

* * *

_Flashback One year ago_

It was late at night. The wind howl threatening to blow away the leaves. The light from the moon shines on the darkened streets. And the lights of residents Ronalda and Lincoln Loud were off. All was quiet save from the moans of passion coming from the second floor. The moans were loud enough to awaken the twins from their slumber of lightsabers and tour around the states.

"You think it's a monster this time?" Asked a worried Reina.

"Psh please, there're no such things as monsters...and I doubt Lulu is loose since Aunt Lisa has her in her lab somewhere." Reply a somewhat annoyed Bobby."

"Let go check it out." Reina suggested after getting up from the top bunk of their twin size bed and quietly climbed down.

"You're crazy!"

"And what if Mamá and papi are in trouble?" Reina whispers as she quickly sneaks towards their door, and opens it. When Reina's mind was like The Juggernaut, once she made it up, nothing would stop her. Sighing in defeat the older twin got up and followed her.

"I'm only going because that's what a big brother would do." Bobby said as they quietly tip-toed through the hallway. Making sure to make as little a nose as possible. The twins pass the two guest rooms. The moans and now squeaking sounds were coming from downstairs. The two thank the gods that the house was modern and didn't have any rotting wood or squeaking stairs. As the two climbed down, they heard where the source of the strange noise was coming from. A Door beside the living room was cracked open.

The door that leads into the parent's room.

"He sido una niña traviesa papi" Came a sultry voice. A voice they knew all too well.

The voice of their mother.

"You know how I like to punish my little esposa cachonda." Lincoln spoke in a deep hush tone. The twins snuck up to the door, and their eyes widened upon what they saw. Their father holding on to Ronnie's legs. The thick cock that came to be known as _The Log _Dangling in between her moist folds. The tip brushing against those puffy lips threatening to enter and spread them. This causes the Latina woman to moan in anticipation, wanting her husband to spit her in two, and keep fucking her until she forgets her name.

However this was her punishment. She knew the rules.

And broke them regardless.

Now she has to pay. The tip kept brushing alongside those moist lips. "You want this in you, do you?"

"Si."

"Then beg." The white-haired man snicker. "In English."

"Please Lincoln. I-I-I want you to fuck me. I want your cock to fuck me until I can't feel my legs, breed me like your personal whore." The lantana screamed out. The purple eyes stared up at her husband's blue orbs.

Lincoln did the only thing. Line up his thick cock, and plunged it into Ronnie's sex, spreading out her folds which cause her to gasp out in pleasure, as well as arch her back a bit. Lincoln kept pushing more of the meat stick in, loving the tight feeling of her inner fresh grasping the invader like a vice. That didn't stop _The Log_ of the white-haired man from pushing all the way towards the womb. There he began to pull out with Ronnie's fluids clinging to cock and roughly thrust it back in. Ronalda for her part was enjoying this. The way the cock was pounding her pussy. The way the thick shaft scrape her inner walls. She was loving every second of this. The sweet moans coming from her made Lincoln move even faster. He didn't care if the whole neighborhood heard her scream.

Ronalda was his, and his alone.

Meanwhile, the twins just watched as their father was pounding their mother who seemed to enjoy it. Their cheeks heated from what they witnessed.

"What are they doing?" Bobby asked with a hint of curiosity and worry that their father is hurting their mother.

"I think they are wrestling," Renia replied, but unbeknownst to her brother she was rubbing her thighs together.

"Yea but why is his pee-pee stiff? And why is it going into Mamá special place?" Bobby asked with his blue eyes glued on the scene before them.

"Maybe it's a new type of submission move? Who knows but Mamá seems to enjoy it." The two continued to watch as the two parents moan in pleasure, unaware there were being watched by their two children. As they watch, things begin to happen. Both begin to feel the heat. Their faces fluster from actions. Lincoln pulled his femme coated cock out, and drop Ronnie legs which he panted.

"Wh-Why you stop papi?" The lantana asked panting. She was so close. If he kept thrusting in her. If only he kept pounding her sex. No doubt she was disappointed but this suddenly changed when he turned her around, before mounting her. He then thrust it back in, causing her to groan out in pleasure, as well as giving the two secret viewers of their father's nut sack, as well as their mother gaping pussy. The cock which shines from the light of the moon due to Ronalda's fluids coating it.

It wasn't long before both parties had enough.

The two moan out in pleasure.

The twins watched as their father pumped some kind of white liquid into their mother gaping hole which leaked out once Linclon pulled his cock out. Once they were done, Lincoln moved to the side panting from the fun session he had with his wife.

Reina taps her brother's shoulders."Let's go before they notice." She said with Bobby nodding and quietly climbing the stairs to their room.

Unbeknownst to them, both parents snicker with their eyes gazing down at the door.

Upon entering their shared bedroom, Bobby closed the door. Heat radiation from his cheeks. Looking down he saw that his pajama bottoms were forming a tent. He looked over at his sister who was staring at him hungrily. The half Mexican boy only stared at his twin. Her nipples stiff her breathing heavy from the show the two saw. "He-Hey bro." She called out, slowly waking up towards Bobby. Before he could say anything, Reina moved closed and pressed her lips against his. A sister shouldn't be kissing her brother. Especially with a tongue that seemingly brushes against the boy's lips before entering said boy's mouth.

Bobby felt a tongue entering his lips. His body tense. This was so wrong in so many ways, but for some reason, it feels good. How her tongue moves around him, the warmth of her body.

Reina was there for him when he needed her. The time when he '_accidentally_' broke a plate, and Reina took the fall, or when she did his chorus, despite wanting something in return. Or the time he tried to skateboard, only to fall on his back. But Reina was there, teaching him how to balance himself on the board, though he preferred bikes any time of the week.

She even stood up for him when he was being bullied back in 3rd grade.

By all accounts, he should have pushed her off of him and scolded her on how wrong this was. That sibling shouldn't be doing this.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Reina.

Both of them pull away from each other, mostly for the need of oxygen.

The two were panting from the intense makeout sessions.

"Say, Bobby, want to do the thing our madres was doing?" Reina asked.

"Yo-Yo-You know this is wrong right? We're brothers and sisters." Bobby said panting. This, of course, didn't help when Reina reached and placed her hand on the hidden prize enlisting a moan from the boy.

"But you're feeling hot right? Cause I'm feeling hot." Reina spoke in a low sluity tone. Her eyes filled with lust. "We're here." She removed her pink nightgown, revealing her soaked panties "Please Bobby. It's hot."

The boy gulp as he felt a hand slowly side upon his body. "I know you're hot as well." She said leaning a bit closer. His back pressed to the door. She was right. He was hot. In his mind he was saying no. This is wrong.

But his body, however, was telling a different story.

It wants her.

It wants to make her moan like what Papi did to Mama.

It wants her to scream out his name.

It wants her.

Reina's hand move, causing the boy to shiver.

"Hermano Mayor, Tómame."

That was it.

Bobby had enough.

Whatever voice that told him this was wrong, was flung out of the window. He had read some manga about little sisters being cute. Most of it was tame, but he would sometimes read those rated T. (Mostly because he found the drawings to be good) but this wasn't anything like the comics he read.

Maybe it is?

Either way, his sister was looking cute with her glasses. Her black hair tied in twin pigtails, her brown skin, her bare chest, and the most eye-catching of it all, the damped panties.

Bobby pressed his lips against hers. There was not only love in the boy's blue eyes but lust in them as well.

The lust for his sister.

Slowly he took a step forward. Both lips locked his hand over her waist. Slowly walk over to their bunk beds. Reina is sitting on the bottom bunk that belongs to her brother. As they made out. Bobby began to take off his clothes. Peeling off his black t-shirt with the planet Saturn in the middle, his cosmic style pajama bottom, leaving only his white underwear.

Underwear that was clearly pitching a tent, which was getting rather uncomfortable. And without hesitation, the boy peels off his undies and discarded them. His uncut cock was leaking a bit of white fluid.

The same white fluid that Bobby's father pumped into his mother. Reina just stared at her brother in anticipation.

This thing.

Her brother's cock was going inside her.

Will it hurt?

Or will it make her feel good like mama?

Bobby hooked his fingers around the edge of the panties, slowly pulling down her legs. The light from the moon shines, giving him a good view of his sister's moist pussy. Upon viewing the delectable beauty, Bobby discards the panties and spread her legs apart.

"Re-Re-Renia." Was the first thing he said as he climbed on top of her. The tip pressing against the entrance. Sadly the boy was inexperienced, luckily for him, his sister was here to help. Bobby may not know this, neither her parents but Renia had on occasion watch porn thinking it was lucha. She became interested and studied it.

She may have masturbated couple of times.

One of them being on her brother's bed.

She knew which hole his cock is supposed to go in.

Reaching down she grabs the cock, and place it on the right how. "Now push hermano mayor." Push is what Bobby did. The boy's cock spread his sister moist lips. What Reina didn't take into account was that the first time was painful. It didn't take Bobby to break the barrier that was her virginity.

Reina closed her eyes tightly, letting out a gasp.

All those videos she watched for hours on end.

All of this time she studies for this moment.

And the cries of pleasure her mother was doing.

Was all lies.

It was painful.

It was big.

And it wasn't moving?

Opening her eyes, she saw her brother looking down at her, on the verge of tears. "Yo-Yo-You ok Renia? Di-Did I hurt you?" sniff "I-I-I'm sorry if I hurt you."

There was a ping in Renia's chest. She could feel her heart skipping a beat. 'Bobby is so adorable when he worries.' "Shhh, it ok bro." Reina placed her hand on her brother's cheek. She then leans up and kisses him on the lips. She then wiped away his tears. "Just go slow." Nodding his head Bobby did just that. He thrust his hips forward, pushing in, and slowly pulling back out only to repeat the process. The half Mexican girl whimper.

Bobby for his credit was moving as slow as possible. It felt good for sure. Her inner walls were clenching around his cock tightly. She felt so soft and smooth, not to mention wet. The boy wanted to just pound her right then and there.

He wanted to do the same thing his dad was doing to mom.

He knew if he did that, Reina would be in pain, and by the gods he would rather be tortured then harming his little sister if her whimpers were anything to go by.

His precious hermanita.

It wasn't long before pain turned into pleasure. "You can go faster now."

Upon hearing those words Bobby picked up the pace. The boy's shaft exited and entered his sister's moist hole. The sound of flesh hitting against each other. Her whimpers of pain turning into sweet moans of pleasure. Moans that were getting a bit louder. It didn't help that she wrapped her legs around Bobby's hips, preventing him from getting away.

"Ye-Yes Bobby, keep going." Cry out Reina who was shivering in delight from her brother's cock repeatedly slamming on her. She felt something coming.

"S-Sis It feels so good. You feel so good."

"Yo-you to Bobby." Reina back arch. "I-I-I love you, Roberto. I love you, mi hermano "

With those three words, Bobby's cock not only got harder, but it also throbs as well as his heart, thus making him move even faster. "Me too mi preciosa hermana. I love you too."

"L-Let finish together." Reina spoke in between moans.

Bobby nodded and shut his eyes, moving even faster, than before. They climax building. Both moaning each other's name.

And with one last push. That last thrust would begin their forbidden relationship. The twins came. Bobby, releasing all his love inside his sister's needs, and most wanting hole. Reina, opening her floodgates and releasing all of her juices.

And once their orgasm settles, Bobby pulls his flaccid cock out, letting some of the white stuff spills out of Reina's pussy, letting her bathe in the afterglow of what was a wonderful session. Bobby moved to the side and placed her under the covers with him.

And with that, they both shared a kiss.

A kiss that wasn't out of lust.

But passion.

Their bodies entwined with each other.

Their panting soften.

Their hands hold tightly.

"I love you." The two softly said in unison.

Their eyes heavy.

The pair fell into somber.

Each dreaming about being with each other.

Marrying each other.

Growing a family.

Growing old together.

Unbeknownst to the twins. Their door was cracked as two pairs of eyes watched the show. "Hah that's my girl, you owe me 50 bucks Lame-o." Came the voice of a now poud Ronnie Anna. Lincoln just groan having lost a bet.

_Flashback ends_

* * *

From that day on both Bobby and Renia were insertable. They did, however, keep it a secret from their parents and friends(On Renia's part) and would 'show love' to each other whenever they can. Rather it is in the park, pool, water park or at home which Renia seems to enjoy when both parents are home. It didn't stop them from going on dates. To the people, it looks like a brother and sister just hanging out, and enjoying their day.

But to them, it was a forbidden relationship.

Bobby was now Reina's lover.

They did set up rules, like no hand-holding and no kissing on the lips in public. Arm holding was ok tho.

A month later after learning what did that night was called _'sex'. _They game was their own code word for sex. The twins turn it into a game. A game called house where they get to do intimate things to each other, which for some reason turns Bobby on whenever Reina calls him papi.

"Sure but remember we have to keep quiet, we don't want dad interrupting us again," Bobby said much to Reina amusement.

"No promises Roberto," Renia whispers into her brother's ear.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of four. As I said, this story will be focusing on the twins and the parents. **

**I will mention the other sin kids, but like I stated before Lincoln is not the dad. (Maybe to one) But he's not the father to them. Don't like it. Too bad cause I could care less.**

**Anyway, it's late. I'm going to sleep then start on chapter two. **

**Also, give this chapter a review. And before you say it. Yes, It isn't the best but meh I try.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Love Thy Father**_

It was springtime in Michigan. The weather wasn't too cold, either was it warm either. Cars pass by either going to their shift at work, or to a place where they are supposed to meet their spouse, or out or an errand. A pair of 11-year-olds were walking down the street. One girl, one boy. Arm of the girl was wrapped in the boy's arm who had his in his pocket. The two were smiling. Whoever passed by would think they were a nice, cute young couple.

But to anyone else who actually knew who those two kids were, they wouldn't think so.

They would be labeled as freaks.

Monsters.

Sinners.

Herticies.

But the children didn't care.

They don't care what people would call them.

They don't care what people would say.

And they certainly don't care what their family says.

The two were in love. Their presence alone was enough to melt their hearts.

One was cute in a nerdy way.

The other was hot, especially with her glasses on.

But what more was that sweat was slowly moving down the boy's face. And it wasn't from the heat. It was from the words of the girl. The words that made his heart flutter, his body tense, and his shorts getting slightly tighter.

_They were going to play house, and he would be on top. _

House was there code word for sex. It was a game the girl came up with when there were in earshot of others. This, of course, wasn't there only code word when they wanted to get intimate. Lucha, which was the girl's favorite code, Let's read manga/comics together and let play the quiet game. Which is a code for when their parents were in the same room or at home. But the code used frequently was _House._

He couldn't wait to get home now and play.

The school was only a 40-minute walk to their house, and normally their Papi would pick them up, since it was a 10-minute drive (5 minutes to get there and 5 to return) but couldn't since he was behind on his work. He also knew that A; those two will be together, and B; he trusts they know what to do in an emergency.

They have been walking for the past 20 minutes.

"Say, Bobby?"

The boy known as Bobby turned to the girl that was holding his arm. "You think that tomorrow we can go to that new arcade that just opened?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Su-Su-Sure we can." Replied a nervous Bobby. Despite the lovemaking he and his girlfriend did on a daily bases, Bobby was still nervous. His own sister asked him out.

Reina, the cute, adorable, and slightly tomboyish baby sister asked him out. Luckily he has enough savings in the form of his allowance to take her to any place she wants. The arcade, DairyLand, Laser Tag, Bowling, Rock Climbing. He just wanted to take her somewhere nice.

After a few minutes of walking the two finally made it home. What they didn't see was a black van parked outside of their home. Vanzilla, and a black 2013 Honda CR-V parked on the driveway with Vanzilla in front.

"Mom is doing her cooking show again." Both said in unison. _Casagrande's Table with Ronnie Anne_ was her seasonal daily show that would normally start shooting during the noon hours and would last until school was out. Sometimes they extended it because of a mistake she or her prep-cook made, or when something went wrong and they have to reshoot. They would shoot five times out of the week, starting on Sunday and ending on Friday. Sometimes the crew would shoot at Ronnie Anne restaurant, but most of the time it was at her home, either in the kitchen or the patio in the backyard.

This was a blessing of course. Whatever Ronnie Anne makes, which is usually what the family would eat for dinner, she made two dishes of it. One was for the crew which was made up of four people. Two camera guys, someone holding the mic, and the co-director.

Ronnie Anne also had two co-hosts in the forms of her father-in-law Lynn Loud sr and Rose Casagrande(r.i.p) Who would make special appearances. She would also have special guesses. Sometimes it would be her sister-in-law, but most of the time it would be her husband Lincoln.

"Looks like they'll still shooting," Renia said letting go of the arm. "Wonder what she's cooking?"

"I hope it's something that has a kick to it." Reply the half Mexican boy to which his sister rolls her eyes. If there was something Renia disliked about her brother, it was his love for spicy food. She enjoys spicy dishes from time to time but his level of tolerance is somewhat concerning.

Upon getting closer to their home, the scent of beef, fried vegetables which consisted of peppers, onions, garlic, and other spices filled noses. The scent was heavenly, and intoxication. The two know what their mother was making.

" Fajitas!" The two kids spoke like they had one mind.

Inside the kitchen, Ronnie Anne was putting the finishing touches on her Fajitas and placed two plates on the dining table. "And uno, dois, tres." The front door opened. Two children ran up, taking off their backpack and toss it on the ground near the front door and ran into the kitchen. Sometime when Ronnie Anne's crew was shooting, they would improvise some stuff. The husband came into the kitchen to get a can of soda, he was wearing an orange robe since he never got the habit of reading in his boxers. Lincoln also developed a habit of drawing in his underwear, and in some cases nude.

Case in point Lincoln forgetting that Ronaldo's crew was shooting one Tuesday afternoon came on to the set, in his birthday suit. Kiss his wife on the cheek, got his place of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, thank her and walked back to his studio.

It didn't help that he was exhausted from his late-night drawing session.

It was a good laugh at both his and Ronnie Anne's expenses but she just laughed it off saying she'll get him back. Of course, her show was child-friendly so they had to cut it and reshoot it.

The kids, in this case, normally barge into the house remove their backpacks and dash over to the kitchen table. "We're home!" Both Bobby and Renia spoke in unison.

"Roberto and Renia Bean Loud." Ronnie Anne spoke in a firm term. "How many times I told you to wash your hands before touching your food?" The mother asked while she crossed her arms under her bosoms. The purple eyes glaze at the twins who groan softly as the two got up and walked over to the sink, pull a still from under the sink and wash their hands. The two would do this most of the time, which was pretty funny on the adults. After being reprimanded by their mother for not washing their hands before returning to the dining table to eat their afterschool snack.

Smiling Ronnie Anne turned to the camera. "And that's all folks. Now I got three kids to feed, so get out of here before I serve you knuckle sandwiches."

The camera stopped recording. "Alright people, that's a wrap!" A middle-aged woman with a Boston accent said as the camera crew began to pack up. "Nice job Ronnie." She said getting up from her seat. " We'll let you know when the editors are finish editing."

"Sure, just don't forget your stuff, otherwise mine niñas would devour it along with there after school snack." Ronnie Anne pointed to the four cardboard trays that lay beside the aisle. Each one for the crew member. Also, she was like her grandmother. She didn't want to leave people hungry after making something. Once the crew gathered their stuff, they grabbed their tray, said goodbye, and left.

"Hey Mom, what did you make for dinner?" Asked a curious Bobby munching on the Fajitas.

"Well, for starters hijo don't talk with your mouth full, and second; I made Abuela's famous pork taquitos, and pop-pop Lynn famous Lynnsagna."

Both pairs of eyes sparkle upon hearing their dinner for the night. Their great grandmother made the best taquitos they ever tasted and they really love Lynn sr famous lasagna. In fact, they love Lynn and Rose's cooking. Sadly both families would miss Rose's cooking.

"When you're finished, get your homework done and do whatever you twins do. Just be back here before dinner if you're going out." The twins nodded and finished their food. Once done the two put their plates in the sink and ran upstairs.

After hearing the door shut Ronnie Anne snicker, knowing full well what those two were going to do. "Hope you save some for me as well mi hijo, cause mama wants some of your cream. The older woman licked her lips. She just hopes their plan works. But first, she needs to get the pork out of the oven.

_That night_.

Lincoln was in his studio busy drawing his comic _Ace Savvy's Card War. _It was a story where Ace Savvy and his partner One-Eyed Jack along with The Full House Gang had a disagreement.

Will you cross the line that separates a hero from a villain?

Are you willing to take a life to save millions?

The story goes as follows; The hero's code was broken when Eight of Spades killed one of their villains War Card(Yes there is actually a card game called War). He somehow got his hands on a doomsday device that could kill thousands if not millions if not stopped. During the final confutation with the war vet gave them a choice.

A choice that would change the series as a whole

He managed to capture The Deuce, and Eleven of Hearts.

She was tied and knocked unconscious. War had a Glock 19 aimed right at her head. Eleven of Hearts is in an unknown location.

Ace and Eight of Spades were the only two there.

Eight held a gun. Her trusty Spade shovel was lost when fighting War's Soldiers of Fortune.

The others were fighting the Soldiers.

The choice; Kill him, save Deuce and the world while Eleven of Hearts dies in an unknown location, or Spar War with Deuce's death hanging in their conscious.

And Spades holds the power of choice.

She chose the former and Shot War in the head.

She'd saved her partner and the world.

But at what cost?

This was War Card's plan. To have the hero choose. No more of this kid-friendly superhero nonsense. To make painful choices that have dire consequences. To prove that even the best teams can be divided when giving a choice. And that missions can fail, plans can backfire.

They never found Eleven of Hearts. If Spade hadn't killed War Card, there may have questioned him on the whereabouts of Hearts, where he got the doomsday device, and what the device was. Biological? Chemical? Or just a simple Nuke?

By the time the first issue of Card Wars came out Elven of Hearts were M.I.A

Lincoln was sitting at his table, thinking on how to proceed with the story. His stylist on the table. The pin in his hand. He was ready to draw something until he heard his door opening. He turns to see who has entered his workroom/Man Cave.

It was his daughter Reina.

Who was wearing a dark pink robe?

Her hair wasn't tied in her usual pigtails, but her hair was straight down to her neck. 'Look like our plan is working.' He thought to himself.

Renia had been inside her father's studio before. It wasn't small nor was it big. The studio itself was just half the size of a living room. There was his workbench on one end, a computer on the other end, a 47-inch flat-screen that hung against a wall, a couch. A self filled with figurines, most are Ace and the full card gang. Others were from anime and other comics. There was also another self filled with games. Where there was a door that led to the first-floor bathroom with a walk-in shower.

And lastly, a twin size bed since Lincoln would sometimes sleep in this room.

Renia walked in and shut the door. Her body shivering. Getting up the white hair man walked over to the bed, and pats it prompting her to sit next to him, which she did.

"So I guess your mother told you to come here huh?" The man asked for which his daughter nodded. "And you know what you're doing with your brother is wrong, right?" The half Mexican nodded, ashamed of herself.

"Papi it's my fault." Renia pleaded. "I know it was wrong but after we saw you doing it with Mama, I thought it was fun and I wanted to try it on someone."

"And you try it on your brother, didn't you?" The white-haired man crossed his arms. His brow raises an inch.

"Si." Reina looked down in disappointment at herself. This only made the male chuckle. This confused the little girl.

"You shouldn't have had done that with Bobby. Me nor Mama isn't mad." This of course made the girl tilted her head about 45 degrees to the left.

"But you just said it was wrong papi."

"Ok let me explain. Incest is not only wrong, immoral, and against the law in some states. However, it's a family tradition from both sides to partake in incestuous relationships. Like the Loud Family Vacation to Weeping Willows." Lincoln explained. "In fact, Aunt Lori was my first." Renia's eyes just looked at her father in shock.

"Then Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lily, Lisa and finally Grandma Rita." Lincoln explained his past sexual partners, to which Renia jaw dropped to the ground. "Well funny story about Mom is that Dad enjoys watching me and mom fucking, in fact even taught me a few tricks, as well trained me for a family orgy after I did it with Lori." The man chuckled at the memory. "In fact, you should have seen him during mama's wedding."

"Ok papi, I get it." Renia said stopping her father from telling the story. She's pretty sure that She's going to have nightmares about Grandpa Lynn watching. "But you're ok with me and Bobby?"

"If it were any other boy, they'll most likely be buried in the backyard for touching my little princess." He then moved his fingers against her sides and tickled her, making the little girl giggle. He then stop and took on a serious expression. "But as long as you two use protection, and let Mama and I join you from time to time, and **under no circumstances** are you to tell anyone outside this family. Deal?"

Lincoln then moves and pressed his lips against hers, kissing the little girl, his daughter as he would to his wife. Full of passion.

Full of love.

Renia pulled away, leaving behind a trail of saliva that connected their lips together. "Deal." She said panting. But nodded. After all, no one knows that she and Bobby were dating.

"You know I love you right?" Lincoln asked, to which his daughter nodded.

Before he could say anything Reina leap into her father, catching him by surprise.

"Then why don't you play with me papi? Just for tonight." There was lust in his daughter's voice. He knew that she did it with her brother early, yet she isn't showing any sign of being tried.

To her credit, Bobby had satisfied her. In fact, he has been doing it for the past year. The boy's cock thrusting in her girlhood like it was the end of the world. Her walls clenching the meat like a vice.

Yet here is her and her father.

He was bigger than Bobby.

Thicker than him as well.

The idea of her father's log entering her tight little hole excited and terrified her. What if he breaks her? What if it hurts?

What if she wants papi more than Bobby?

She couldn't lose Bobby, but at the same time, she wanted to feel her dad's dick.

She wants to smell it.

To kiss it.

To tease it.

To taste it.

To make love to papi.

Renia moved down and pulled down the boxer that hid her prize. Once down, the little girl pressed her nose against her father's pecker and gave it a sniff. She was right. The scent was much stronger than Bobby's. Her purple eyes looked up at her father who was sitting up, not saying a word. She kept sniffing, getting lost in the intoxicating aroma. And without warning, she brushed her tongue against the tip, earning her a grown out of pleasure. Her tongue moved along the head. Thanks to all that practice with Bobby she was skilled. Once the man's cock stiffens, Reina took it deeper, engulfing the large member inside her small mouth.

"Wo-Woah there bebita. No need to rush it. Take it slow." Lincoln said softly only for the daughter to nod. She just licked the tip and back moving her tongue up and down the shaft. Once it reached its full length, Reina stood on the bed, undid her robe and dropped it. Lincoln's eyes widen as he saw what his little girl was wearing.

She wore nothing but her pink panties.

Panties that were damp with Reina's arousal. "W-W-Woah." Was all the man could say. And before he could say anything, the girl peels off her panties and toss them to the side. She wanted him, right now.

And without wasting any time, she squats down, pressed the tip her father's of that thick log against her wanting folds. Her father began to protest until she lowered herself, surprising her father by taking in the head. Reina for her part covered her mouth, wanting to suppress a scream. Lincoln grunted. His daughter was tight. Maybe even tighter than his wife.

She was right.

Her father was big. Way bigger than Bobby.

"Papi." She said in a sultry tone. She placed her hand on her stomach with the other press against her own breast. Her finger brush against the stiff nipple.

"You ok sweetie?" Lincoln asked, worrying that he had hurt his daughter. Renia nodded her head and began to move his hips. This didn't help him considering he was enjoying it. His little girl rocking her hips. The tip touched her womb, causing her to moan Papi with each movement. Her eyes were now filled with lust. Upon hearing her words, Lincoln thrust upward in tangent to Reina's movement.

The room was filled with moans and grunts from father/daughter 'bonding'. Lincoln's hands were around Renia's hips, helping her bounce on her father's dick.

The sounds of her cries wand making the white-hair man more active. Lincoln had a devolved a daddy kink thanks to Lily. And once the girls fond out, they use it to no end, playing out the naughty or in Leni, and Lola case the nice daughter role. This also helped when Ronnie Anne came into the picture acting as the role of mommy when Lincoln's older sister wasn't around. Having enough of this, Lincoln roll to the side, placing Renia on her back.

"Ready to play on hard difficulty?"

"Ready papi." Was all the answer Lincoln wanted to hear as he began to thrust his hips. Renia's kept moaning as the thick meat thrust in and out of her tight hole. The flesh clings tightly to the invading member.

The more she moans out papi, the quicker Lincoln thrust pound away at Reina pussy. Her father's cock was ruining her yet she was enjoying every second of it. Within the half Mexican mind, she wonders how it would feel when both her papi and hermano pounded both her holes?

Would her mama even allow it? Will she watch? Ronnie Anne already knew about her son and daughter doing the deed. But if her father was ok with it, so would her mother. She imagined both her father and brother pounding both holes, on their parent's bed while Ronnie Anne watched. Her fingers brushing the inside of her pussy, her eyes fixated on her daughter getting fucked by the two boys in the house.

'_Papi did say that both families partake in this. Wait, does mama already know about papi former flings?_'

Her mind race in what Ronnie Anne would do if she found out In fact she thought it would be hot to see her reaction if she walked into the studio and saw her husband fucking his daughter.

The thought of her own mother seeing the lewd action.

Lincoln was having similar thoughts as well. Tho unlike his daughter, he couldn't wait till Sunday.

Both father and daughter couldn't handle it anymore. Both were on the edge. Both father and daughter quietly screamed.

"Renia!"

"Papi!"

Lincoln thrust one last time, pouring his cum inside his daughter's pussy, some of the white baby seed filling up and sleeping out of Renia's used pussy. While this happens, Renia unleashes her juices, spaying her father's stomach with the clear girly fluids.

With their orgasmic high settling down. Both parent and child pants from the exhaustion of their father/daughter 'bonding' with man pull his cock out, letting a large amount of his seed pour out. Rolling over, Lincoln sighed.

"That was fun, right Renia?" He looked at his daughter who simply fell asleep. Her arms wrapped around her father's. Chuckling, he pulled the covers over them and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight My little Frijol dulce."

Laying down the man looks at the readers. "Look like our operation 'get out children in bed and perform the forbidden act, and think of a less name of this operation was a success."

**I'm 100% sure I'm going to hell after writing this. **

**And yes there is a dinner scene I skipped for good reason, you'll have to wait til Ronnie Anne chapter.**

**Oh and before I forgot. Yes, Lincoln does speak ****fluent Spanish. He's married to a Mexican after all. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Love Thy Mother**_

_Friday Evening 6:45 pm_

It has been two hours since Ronnie Anne's crew left the home she and her husband Lincoln shared. The kids were upstairs playing house, while her husband was in his studio working on his comic. And dinner was finished. It was time to enact _Operation: Get your kids to sleep with the mother and father and come up with a shorter name for this operation._

Step One: Interrupted the kid's game.

The mother of two put away her mitten, quietly set the food on the dining table and quietly walked upstairs. Normally she would either yell or text her family that dinner was ready, however, she wanted to interrupt their little game. Bobby and Renia shared one bedroom for some strange reason and Lincoln supported the idea since his room was next to a pair of twins. Twins that would often sleep in his bed when they're feeling frisky by the time he was in high school.

The plus side of shearing a room was that they have their own bathroom.

As the brown woman got closer to the door, she could hear soft grunts and moans coming from inside one of the three bedrooms. "Harder Papi!" Came the voice of their youngest daughter Reina. The mother snicker

'_They have been at since 4 huh? It wouldn't hurt to check what we're dealing with._' Ronnie Anne thought as she opened the door slightly. What she saw wasn't a surprise. Her baby girl was on all fours. That adorable ass of her in the air, while her body shifted forward. Her face down on the mattress that belongs to her brother. A sheet between the tween teeth to muffle any moans that came out. Behind her was her older brother Bobby thrusting his cock in and out of her like a wild animal. Both bare with their clothes discarded on the ground. '_Not as big as lame-o but I can work with it._' She thought to herself watching the scene before her. She felt her body getting warmer. Her nipples erected and she was rubbing her thighs.

'_Ok ok as hot as it is watching me niñas fuck each other, I have to stop this and get on with the plan._' Standing up straight. The mother sighed and pushed the door open. "Kids, Dinner is read-" Hey eyes glaze at the now frozen and shocked children. Both mother and children looked at each other in horror. Two in horror and shock.

"Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?" Ronnie Anne shouted. In a panic, Bobby and Renia quickly cover themselves using the sci-fi fanatic sheets.

"Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mom I can explain." Bobby began to explain but Ronnie Anne wasn't having that.

"Downstairs, Living Room, Now!" She ordered. "And don't you dare pick up your clothes. Walk of Shame for both of you!." That was the last thing she said as both twins walked downstairs, their bodies covered in the sheets of Bobby. Ronnie Anne didn't say anything but watched as she could help to notice both her children's cover their rear.

'Come on Ronnie now not the time to think of naughty stuff.' Letting out a much-needed sigh The mother walked down the stairs where the kids waited.

The walk down the stairs was humiliating. Not only their mother didn't let them put on their clothes but made them march downstairs naked with only a single cover from Bobby's bed to cover their shame. Luckily for the two, the bed cover was large enough to wrap around their bodies.

Once the pair made it to the living room, the pair sat on the couch, waiting for their punishment. As Ronnie Anne walked downstairs. The kids hoped, pray to god, abuela, anyone willing to listen that their mother didn't use chancla. They can take a beating from a belt, or pick out their own stick and let the mother use it on them, or even let her spank them until their tushies were steamy red and unable to sit, but chancla.

Both suspected that their mother got in some practice with Rose before passing on to the next life. Ronnie Anne can throw that slipper like a boomerang, and like Thor's hammer Mjölnir returns to her hand. She can even throw it across the house, hitting the target that the mother of two has her sights on. This happened two times, one when Loan visited with Lori and Bobby. Loan had taken Bobby Jr back to his room while his sister was downstairs helping Ronnie and Lori with some cookies while Lincoln and Bobby were in the living room playing Muscle Fish HD. Loan despite having social anxiety, depression, had that predatory gaze. Before she could even sneak up on the seven-year-old boy to '_cuddle him_' she felt a slipper smacking her against the for the head, and knocked her out.

The second time was at their family quinceanera a couple of months ago. Neither Bobby or Reina remember much details, but it involves their father talking to one of mom's friends where he receives chancla to the back of his head.

All he could say was that their mother was acting weird when drinking some juice for adults. This confused the two, but shrugged it off.

"So explain." Her voice sounded in a mix of anger and disappointment but mostly anger.

The twins yell over each other, drowning each other out. 'Guess you two either picked up on the habit from your father's side, or that you saw your aunts fighting again'

"ENOUGH!" The mother shouted. "One at a time, please. And if one interrupts the other, then Chancla is coming out." That alone made the two gulp.

"It was my idea mom," Reina spoke. "I was the one who made the first move on Bobby. An-An-An-An-And the only who started it. Place mom if you're going to punish us, at least punish me." Reina pleaded with her hand clasp together, almost like she was praying, and praying is what she did. Her eyes just glaze up at her mother whose face has softened.

"Alright alright." She knew she was going to regret this. "First get clean up before your dinner gets cold. . .separately. And I'll discuss this with your father." Both kids nodded and rushed upstairs to get their stuff.

Once the two were gone and heard two sets of doors closing, Ronnie Anne snicker.

_Step one completed._

Lincoln was in his study watching one of his favorite shows Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters or ARGGH! Despite Hunter's age which was around the mid to late fifties, he kept in good shape. Even tho he hates putting on the smoke and mirror trick for the kids and some gullible teens and adults he still manages to locate and gain access to some of the most creepy in the states. Telling their history, and moreover not trying to make ghost hunting as realizes as possible.

Currently, he and his crew of ten were in Moundsville Penitentiary in West Virginia was one of America's most violent correctional facilities and the final stop for almost 1,000 criminals. The prisoners lived in cramped quarters, which led to riots. Many men were hanged or killed in the electric chair, while others were murdered by other prisoners. The prison closed in 1995, but according to some, the tortured spirits are still behind bars and in the bowels of the prison.

Hunter was walking around in Cell Block A "Ladies, Gentlemen, and ghost hunters alike we are here at Cell Block A the final resting place of Armacars notorious criminals. Some said you can hear the screams of tortured souls when walking around this part of the prison. What we're going to do is contact those damned souls so we can find the most dangerous criminal, Lous Lo-" Before Lincoln could hear the full name the screen cut to black. His eyes turned to the one who turned off the episode he was watching.

His wife of 13 years Ronalda Anne Loud.

"Step One is done Linc." She said tossing the remote back to her husband. "They are washing up before dinner."

Catching it, the man nodded. "Step two: The talk."

"I call dibs on Bobby!" Ronnie Anne spoke, making the white hair man snapped his fingers. He wanted to have 'The Talk' with his son. "Hey if the kid is going to know how to please a woman, then let his mom help. Didn't your mom teach you when we're dating?"

Lincoln darted his eyes back and forward. "Well, one; yea, and two It. . .kind of a bonding moment between father and son." Lincoln explained to remember the time his father explained the birds and the bees to him for the first time, granted he was only 11 at the time. It also didn't help that he and Leni had to watch the parents demonstrated before doing it on each other. "And two; He and mom kind of gave me some tips." He then grins showing off his chip teeth. "Tips which you, Lola, Lisa, Leni, and Lily really love." This causes the mother of two to blush.

"Sorry Linc, but you know the rules. I call Dibs." Ronnie said the last word in slow motion.

"Fine. Fine, I'll talk to Renia."

Dinner was a bit awkward for the twins. After they took a shower, the two had on their pajamas, Bobby wore a dark grey shirt with stars and planets around them, with matching bottoms. Reina wore a pink nightgown with a four-pointed blue star by her chest. The two gaze at their parents who just sat silently, eating their meal. More prosocially Linclon was eating the meal his wife made for them. He did love his father and Rose's cooking, and for that, he loved his wife even more.

The sound of a cough interrupted his meal. He looked up at his wife, then his two children who were looking down in shame, cheeks flustered.

"I'm disappointed in both of you." Ronnie Anne spoke. "Bobby you should have known better than to take advantage of your sister. And you young lady." The mother's eyes darted over to her daughter who just slumps lower in her seat. "You should have more control over yourself, instead of letting those urges control you."

"She's right." Lincoln spoke up. "What you two did is highly wrong but your mother and I could wind up in jail because of this." The twins nodded in understanding. "However we decided **not** to separate you two." Both pairs of eyes looked up at their father in surprise.

They committed incest, they're sexually active. The two suspected that one would have their own room. As much as the twins like that idea of having a room for themselves for personal reasons, they enjoy each other's company. But this doesn't make sense. Both of the parents know they had sex a few moments ago, yet they're keeping them together in the same room? Yes they knew that Bobby would sometimes have nightmares and Reina would cuddle with him, but that was when they were younger. Or when Reina is sad about something or if Bobby is scared about watching a horror movie the twins would oftentimes comfort each other, which results in the two sleeping in each other's arms. A photo provided by Maira, Rita, Lynn Sr, Lori, Leni, and surprisingly Lucy would confirm the accusations.

"But that doesn't mean you two will stay in the same room tonight. When you're finished with dinner, I'll tell you where you'll be sleeping. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mom." Both of them said in unison.

After dinner and Lincoln returning to his study to finish his work, Ronnie Anne told the two where they would be sleeping.

Due to the par's workload, Linclon having to make a deadline, and Ronnie Anne having to go to her restaurant as well as hosting her own cooking show, both husband and wife haven't had sex in what seems to be months. But that would change.

Tonight Reina would be sleeping with her papi. She whispered to her that she is to wear nothing but her robe and panties. This confused the daughter but nodded anyway, thinking this will make her father happy.

Which means she has Bobby all to herself.

Currently, she was doing the dishes. Normally being the nice guy that he is, Lincoln would help out, granted he would do things like pecking her on the cheek, making out with her, playfully smacking her ass, grope her breast, slide his finger down her jeans and finger her through her panties. Next to her was her son drying the dishes, and placing them on a rack. It was quite so far, with neither of them speaking a word.

Final Step: Getting your child in bed with you.

"Say hijo." The mother spoke, passing her son the final plate.

"Yea mom?"

"How did Renia pussy feel?" She asked, causing the boy's face to turn crimson, and nearly dropped the plate.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?" The boy stubble over on his words.

"How did mi hija pussy feel? Was it warm, tight? Loose? Dios la ayude if it was loose."

"Mo-Mo-Mom!" Bobby quickly covered his face, embarrassed that his mom would even ask that. 'Wait why is she asking?'

"What? I want to know?" Ronnie shrugged and drain the water in the sink. "Besides no girl of mine isn't going to date you without knowing how to please a man." Ronnie wink at the boy. Bobby did a spit take.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" Bobby asked only for the mother to smirk.

"Your father and I knew you two been seeing each other for quite a while." Ronnie said placing her hands on her hips. Hey, eyes looking at her son. "I wasn't a bit surprised that you would date your sister. After all besides Loan and me, Renia is the only other girl you hang out with. Guess that runs in the family."

"Runs in the family?" Bobby asked for his mother to nod. "Yo-Yo-You mean that."

"That incest runs in our familia? Yes." Bobby took a step back processing the new information. "Why your uncle was my first? But that didn't stop with him." She took a step closer to her son. "Mama, Tío Carlos, Tía Frida, Carlitos, Carl and Carlota which itself was a funny story in itself. Ronnie Anne listed off her past partners, leaving out Lincoln and his sisters. "and finally Cj, only because he was familia." The mother spoke quickly leaving out the part where she lost a bet as to who would finally take the 16-year-old boy virginity.

"S-S-So you're ok with me and Reina?"

"But of course but you must not tell anyone. Is that clear?" Ronnie asked, only for the boy to nod. "Good, now come with me." She said walking to the bedroom she and Lincoln shared. Once the two were in she began to pull off her purple sweater, revealing the matching bra she wore. Bobby's eyes widened when she took off her blue jeans. Her purple panties in view.

"Oh and don't think me nor your father haven't noticed you checking me out from time to time young man." It was true. Whenever Reina has friends over or when she was at the skatepark, or when the father was out leaving the two of them in the house, Bobby's eyes would most likely glaze at the beauty that was his mother.

Her soft brown skin.

Her freckles.

Her two front buck teeth.

Her ample breast.

And finally her juicy Mexican rear.

Bobby would sometimes hold jealousy over his father when he was with his mother. She was beautiful and he was pretty sure other guys, and some girls were checking her out. But she wouldn't give them a chance. What does Ronnie Anne see in Lincoln?

"See something you like hijo?" The mother asked moving to the bed and sat down, and tapped the spot beside her. Bobby did what she said. "Before we do anything. Take them off."

The boy tilted his head to the side, but nodded and removed his shirt, then pants only leaving on his white undies. Ronnie saw the bugle in her son's undies.

She then licked her lips.

Ronnie suddenly moved close to her son and wrapped his arm around the boy, she then pressed her lips against his. Bobby was surprised by this, and even more, surprised when he felt her tongue creasing his lips. The boy didn't push her away. Instead, he closed his eyes embracing his mother soft lips, and slightly opened his lips, allowing the wet appendix access. As the two made out, the mother reached behind her back, and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the bed.

The two broke the kiss. The blue orbs of the boy stared at the mother's breast. Those dark brown stiff nipples. "Go ahead Hijo, suck them like when you were a baby." Ronnie whisper prompting her son to dive right into her bare breast. His lips latch to the breast, his tongue lap around the stiff nipple. All that could be heard was the moans of the mother and the sucking of her son.

Reaching down, Ronnie Anne pulls down her son's undies, freeing the boy's cock. She then let out a soft gasp. 'My he is a growing boy. He may not be as big as his father but he's big none of less.' Wrapping her fingers around the boy's _rocket_ they begin to move, causing Bobby to shiver in pleasure.

The purple eyes of the mother glaze down at her son. She was enjoying him sucking on her tits but doubt she any milk would come out. And if so she is very certain that one Lincoln Loud would be extremely jelly. He always wanted to taste the sweet milk of his baby mama for years.

Pulling her son head away, she lay on the bed and began to pull down her panties, which by this point her juices cling to her folds. When she got them off, the mother tossed them to the side. She then crawled back to the headboard of the bed and spread her legs. "I never gave you, or Reina dessert. So here, you go. Nice." She reached over and separated her pussy lips. "Warm and ready."

Bobby for his part stared at his mother folds hungry. Slowly she clawed over to her, leaned forward and gave the pussy a licked. Ronnie Anne moans in delight feeling the tongue brush up her folds. It was something she had been craving for months, if it wasn't for her job as a chef, or her husband as a comic book artist, she would have done more lewd stuff to him. Maybe in front of their families provided the kids were away.

A jolt of electricity shot up the mother's back from the feeling of her son's tongue entering her sex. 'Little guy really knows how to eat out a woman.' Ronnie Anne arch her back forward, her hands gripping her breast and rubbed against the two mounds. Bobby was enjoying himself. His tongue laps up as much of his mother's sweet juices as he possibly can. The sweet amora whiff his nose. She tastes just as sweet as Reina.

"He-Hey." The mother started causing the boy to stop. "See that little nub there." The mother of two pointed down to the nub. "Try to suck it."

"Ok." Bobby nodded and did what his mom told him. Latch his lips around the nub. His tongue moves around and laps around the clit making the mother scream in pleasure. The feeling was enough to grind her moist crotch against her son's face.

"Oh Hijo don't stop." Ronnie Anne spoke in a hush yet lustful tone. The mother of two was enjoying herself. '_Bobby is as good as his father when it comes to eating out_.' Ronnie cooed in delight, feeling her climax approaching. She wraps her legs around the boy's head, preventing him from moving away. Boby for himself was enjoying it. The sweet moans from his mother, the sweet taste of her juices.

Then it happened. The moans suddenly turn into screams of pleasure as Ronnie Anne unleash her juices into her son's face. Upon the settling of her orgasming the mother looked down at the now soak boy. She couldn't help but giggle seeing her child clover in her juices.

"Sorry hijo but your tongue felt so good, See you'd been practicing with Renia." The giggle then turns into a smirk. "Hope you enjoy your dessert?" Bobby blush and nodded.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-She likes it when I um, eat her pie." Bobby said shyly which made the mother squeal in delight. Bobby only blinks, then claw up towards his mother.

Ronnie Anne smiles. "Sorry Mi hijo." She wrapped her arms around her son once he was near her chest. "I'll let you finish in mi coño." The mother lay on her back. Bobby stood on his knees and press the tip against the mother's sex. "No need to hold back Bobby. Plunge your _rocket_ in mi cueva." Her voice soon became hot and needy.

Not hesitating the boy did what he was asked, thrusting his cock in her, causing the mother to moan out in bliss. Her insides were warm, moist and despite having twins was still tight. And Bobby loved the feeling. He still prefers Reina over his mom, that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy this.

The boy pushed as much of his rocket into her as possible. Bobby wasn't as big as his father, but he was just as thick, which Ronnie moans indicated. He was still a child after all. The boy pulled out and thrust himself back in. Ronnie Anne to her credit was enjoying herself. Her breast bounced with each thrust, Her moans echo throughout the room. She didn't care if her husband came in to see his own son fucking her. Not that he would care anyway.

Will he watch like his old man did when he fucked his mom?

Or will he join?

Most likely join.

The thought of two of her boys violating each hole excited her more.

The thought of her daughter receiving the same treatment was the same.

Ronnie Anne regrets not making the children sleep in the same bed with them.

The mother's eyes stared at her son who was now getting into it. He kept pounding her tight sex, moaning 'mama' each time. This, of course, made her happy. Wrapping her legs around her son, letting the pleasure build up.

"Mama" Bobby spoke in between breaths. "Y-Y-You feel so good."

"Sa-Same to you mi hijo. Yes, keep fucking mama!" Bobby only nodded as he kept moving.

"Mama I-I-I'm about to."

"Go ahead mi hijo cum in mama." Bobby kept thrusting in her more and more until he let out a soft moan in pleasure and filled his mom with his warm cream.

Both Parent and child moan.

Ronnie misses the feeling of having cum pouring in her. It was enough for her to release her own juices for the second time tonight.

Once their orgasm settled Bobby flopped on top of his mother, his cock pop out letting the boy's cum leak out of the slightly gaping hole. Normally he and Renia would go three rounds of passion-filled love. But this, however, was new to him. His mom felt so warm, so tight. And loving. His eyes were heavy and within moments his eyes closed completely.

"Hey, hijo?" Ronnie Anne began to shake him until she heard the soft sounds of snoring coming from her baby boy. She claws to the end of the bed with Bobby in her arms and pulls the covers over him. "Goodnight mi chico dulce." She then kissed him on the forehead and drifted to sleep with her son wrapped in her arms.

* * *

**In highlight Love thy mother should be before love thy father. Anyway sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, the next chapter will be the final chapter of this story.**

**Note I made edit some things around.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Family Funtime.**_

After the night the twins slept with their parents, things changed. For starters it was a common occurrence for the family of four to roam around the house with nothing but their underwear, sometimes full-on nude, especially when the family from both sides are around, save from the twin's grandparents.

It was also a common occurrence for the family of four engaged in sexual activities in what they called, '_family game night_'. Most of their games were harmless. Like a go-karting game where the last place strips a piece of clothing off, or a fighting game where the losing team completed a task for the winner, while fully nude. Most of the time it was Lincoln and Bobby, which resulted in them cleaning the inside of the house, doing Ronnie Anne and Reina's laundry, and the cooking. Well, Lincoln does the cooking while Bobby sets the table.

At the end of the night, the boys were subjugated to serve the girls with their _personal needs_.

When the boys won, the girls were subjugated to wear a maid outfit, much to Ronnie's dismay. Reina, on the other hand, enjoys wearing it, but only for her brother and father.

The game was Super Smash Brothers Ultimate.

Team Stock Battle

Three stock

All items off (with the exception of the smash ball)

Final Destination.

Red team; Lincoln and Bobby Jr

Blue Team; Ronnie Anne and Reina Bean.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Ronnie Anne said, looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a french maid outfit. The top was tight but not too tight to suffocate the wearer, but tight enough for it to cause a malfunction if she moved at a wrong angle. The skirt itself was shot to the point where if she leans down, the skirt would hike up revealing things only her husband (and son) have the right to see.

"You know the rules mom. We lost." Reina said putting on a grey two-piece leotard with a matching thin tail. Her brother for some strange reason asked to put on her cat outfit she wore last halloween. Renia knew that he had an interest in cat ladies. Catwoman, Black Cat, Yoruichi, you get the idea.

"We wouldn't have lost if you hadn't picked Bayonetta." Ronnie Anna spoke, adjusting her top.

"But Bayonetta is my main mom, and you know you didn't stand much of a chance with Sheik." Renia shot back. "I mean why did you go after the smash ball when you were over 100 percent damage?"

"Cause Lame-O was about the same, didn't think he would use (breath of the wild) Link forward smash. Or that Bobby would be that good with Fox." Ronnie Anna and Reina had a plan on winning family game night. The plan was to gang up on Bobby since he had more experiences than his dad, eliminate him, then go after Lincoln. What they didn't know was that Lincoln and his son were putting in some practice with their mains.

Let just say Ronnie and Reina were destroyed.

"You know if it isn't Samus, Wolf or Captain Falcon, it Fox where Bobby is good at." Ronnie Anne just rolled her eyes.

"We should have had forces more on Lame-O than Bobby." The mother of two sighed, then looked at her daughter who was adjusting her glasses.

Lincoln and his son Bobby were sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but boxers, In Bobby's case his star wars undies. The boy's eyes widened hearing the stories his father was telling him. The story goes that Ronnie Anne was bullying her father to get his attention. She sticks a watermelon-lime flavored gum on his hair. He asked her to meet him in front of his home. His sisters found out and began to interrogate him on the bully thinking Ronnie was a guy. One Lincoln told them that his bully was a girl, his sister squealed with delight, and hugged him, telling the 11-year-old boy that when a girl bullies you, it means they like you. He didn't believe it at first, but after a few minutes, and surviving what he dubs the sister tornado, he confronted Ronnie Anne, and kissed her, only to end up with a black-eye.

"So yea that's how I first met your mother." The father of two said remembering the encounter.

"Woah." Was the only thing Bobby could say. "That's um."

"I know, but it all works out in the end. Other than Ronnie moving to the city to be with her extended family, we still kept in touch. I still remember when there was a convention and I dressed as Dante."

* * *

[Flashback]

A fourteen-year-old Lincoln was sitting on Ronnie Anne's bed. He was dressed in a long red trance coat with two fake M1911 pistols, one sliver, the other black. Brown shorts and combat boots. He sat there waiting for what his long-distance girlfriend would cosplay as. There was a convention in Salt Lake City, and Lincoln begged if he could stay with his eldest sister Lori and Bobby who was living together at the time for the duration of the three-day event.

Bobby and Lori, as well as the rest of Bobby's family, agree and that he will be bunking with Ronnie Anne much to the two gleans.

Upon entering the Casagrande apartment, Lincoln was greeted by a punch to the arm.

"Miss you Clog."

"Same to you, Loser." The Mexican teen went over and wrapped her arms around the white-haired boy, hugging him as well as planting kisses against his cheek. They didn't mind the flashes coming off a camera, nor the aww coming from both their relatives. Normally the two would be embarrassed beyond belief, but this was normal whenever Lincoln visited. The two were just happy to see each other and spend time with each other.

"Hey Lincoln, who are you going to be?" Ronnie asked, her arms still wrapped around her boyfriend's neck.

"I was thinking Raiden from Metal Gear, but Cylde said I pull off Dante pretty well so I went with that. You?" The white hair teen asked, only for the brown skin girl to grin. She then leans forward and whispers.

"Go in my room, put on your costume and wait." She said turning around and walking to the bathroom. And Lincoln did just that. Now he was waiting for his girlfriend to show up.

It was about ten minutes of waiting until the door opened. This made the white hair teen blush upon seeing who opened the door. Standing there was Ronnie Anne. She wore a silk red harem pants with a black bottom that covered her privates. A red top made of silk. She wore a gold crown with a blue gem that rested on the middle of her forehead. She also wore two-round earrings. She also wore a wig with a gold ceilder that made it look like a ponytail.

Upon seeing this Lincoln's eyes widened. "W-W-Woah, you pull off Shantae really well." Complemented the teen causing Ronnie Anne cheeks to heat up.

"C-C-Clyde was right, you do pull off Dante well, you even got rid of that cowlick of yours."

"Leni and Lola help with that." The teen said, rubbing the back of his head, leaving out the part where he repaid them with some of his 'white creams'.

"We have some time before the convention starts." Slowly she walked over to him, her hand rested upon her d-cup size breast. "Let's get this party crazy Demon Hunter Lame-O" Ronnie Anne was about to lift her top until the door suddenly opened, and a flash of white with the sound of a shutter from a camera echo throughout the room. Ronnie's youngest cousin Carlitos. The orange hair five-year-old was holding a camera, a grin plaster on his face, seeing the two teens who starred in embarrassment.

"Carlitos Sal de aquí! Ahora!" Scream a fluster Ronnie Anne. Making the four-year-old run, giggling with each step he took.

[End of Flashback]

* * *

"And since Carlitos kinda ruined it for me and your mother we just went to the convention. But we did some pretty crazy things when we were longer." Linclon said, recalling the memory when he was in his teens. "Oh and don't tell anyone this, but this will be the fourth time your mama wore a dress."

"Wait, fourth?" Question the ten-year-old boy only for the father to nod.

"The first time was when we were 11 when she moved to the city. The second time was during her quinceanera which I'm pretty sure she wore it just for me. The third was when we were getting married."

"Woah." He said in amazement at what his father told him, and at the sight, he saw. Lincoln was about to say something when he saw the girls.

"Woah is right." The father spoke in amazement. "Wait why is Renia wearing that cat leotard from last Halloween?"

"I kind of ask her to wear it." Bobby answered with a blush.

"Ok, not going to judge. Also, there's something missing." Getting up he walked over to his wife who was just blushing.

W-W-W-What the matter, master?" Ronnie's voice cracked in embarrassment, but on the inside, she wanted to kill her husband for making her wear this maid costume. He could have picked anything from his so-called 'trunk' a sexy cat outfit, some of the lingerie she, Lola, Leni, Lori, and Carlota brought her a few weeks back, but a maid? Maybe it payback from the times he was her butler? Or when she spanks Lincoln's ass until it was red. Or maybe it was when she forced him to walk around the block with nothing but his shoes? In midday.

Granted it was only the backyard, and all he did was mow the yard. Maybe it was when she wacks him with chancla when he walks into the kitchen, nude when she was shooting her cooking show with Lola and Carlota as a guess? Either way, she was wearing it like it or not.

He reached behind her and pulled away from the one thing that kept her hair in a ponytail. The purple scrunch she wore. Upon pulling it out, the black hair apart, and let it flow pass down her shoulders and back.

"You know you're more attractive with your out like that." Lincoln said, making his wife blush some more.

The twin eyes widen upon seeing their mother with her hair out like that. `Why do I get the feeling that if anyone sees my mom they'll be calling her Milf?' Renia asked herself but saw Bobby staring at his mother. A ping of jealousy hit Reina, and without a second thought breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, doofus." Renia snapped, sitting up and pulling away her scrunchy letting her short hair fall to her neck. "You haven't forgotten about me already. I'm your girlfriend, remember?" The girl growl, making the boy gulp and shake his head.

"N-N-No Renia, I haven't forgotten about you." Bobby said in a nervous tone.

"Good, now your kitty needs her milk." She purrs and kisses her boyfriend against the neck, slowly moving down towards his undies and licking the prize that was hidden away, This of course sent a shiver of pleasure up the boy's back.

While the children were playing, the adults were about to start. "Here, let master help." Lincoln spoke undoing the top, so his wife could breathe easily, and by undoing it, he just pulled down the top, exposing the breast. "Better?" Lincoln asked to which Ronnie nodded.

"Much better master." She said the last part as sluty as possible. "What can I do for you, my maestra." The wife bowed, only for the white hair man to place his hand under her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"I think you know Mi sexy mucama." The white hair man said. His wife, knee down on to her knees, and pull down his boxers, revealing the thick semi-erect log he somehow hid. Wrapping her hand around it, she began to stroke it. Tho it wasn't long for it to reach its full mass.

Meanwhile, Reina was bobbing her head up and down, taking her brother's dick in and out of her throat. Savoring the taste of her brother. It didn't help that she moaned each time she came up. Bobby's cock twitched, indicating he was ready to blow, but much to his dismay, Reina pulled her lips away. "You're not finishing in my mouth. . .maestra."

"Oh come on Reina, I was close." Argue Bobby who was still panting. His cock throb wanting to be used some more. And did you say you want milk?"

"Nope." She said standing and crawl over him. Once she was near his face, Reina began to grind her damped crotch against her brother's rocket. "I said your kitty need. . .never say where I want it tho?" She purrs, licking his neck. She pulled the leotard to the side, and lower her moist pussy letting the head of her brother cock touch it. Reina then lowers herself, letting the now invading cock, spread her inner walls, This causes both the twins to gasp in pleasure.

Ronnie Anne was bobbing her head back and forward, taking in her husband's thick cock in and out of her throat. As he was doing this, her fingers traveled down south, where they began to rub her damping crotch, but it wasn't enough. Not even her fingers were enough to calm the heat within her loins. Lincoln, however, was enjoying it. 'Hehe those lesions Frida are really paying off.' The white-haired man thought to himself as he pulled her lips away from her husband's cock. Like her daughter, Ronnie Anne crawled over to the bed, remaining on all fours, she then pulled the white damp panties to the side showing him her wet flower.

"Maestra. Please, I've been hot for a while now. I need. . .no want that thick polla ravishing mi concha." Ronnie begged, wiggling her ass to entice her lover.

"Si mi sexy esposa." He went behind her, and press the tip against her wanting sex, and with a single push, the man was in. The inner flesh of Ronnie tightened around the log once it was inserted, causing her to gasp in pleasure. As this was happening, the twins Bobby and Reina were having their own fun, with Reina riding her brother, her hips repeatedly bouncing on her the cock, making her moan in delight. Bobby grasps her rear, giving it a strong squeeze.

As much he was enjoying it, the boy couldn't hold it in. As much as he wanted, he couldn't. Bobby let out a groan as the warm 'milk' shot up, and pour inside his sister's sex and once his orgasm settles, Renia pulls her pussy away from his cock. "Wait right there, bro." She said and crawl over to their parents. "Hey, Mom. . .could you?" She asked shyly only for Ronnie to grab her by the legs, and dive her face into her daughter's spoil cunt, lapping away her son's milk. Reina moans in delight and grasps the sheets of the bed.

The boys just look onward in amazement. Both cocks stiffen. In Lincoln's case, his peins only got harder, while Bobby's rise once more, ready for round two. When the mother was done, Reina smiled and crawled back over to her brother, purring with each movement she made.

* * *

_Later_

The family of four lay on the bed, panting. The children were in the middle, their arms held against each other for warmth, while the parents lay beside the children, watching them stumble.

"Say Linc. Should we tell them about the family reunion next week?" Ronne asked, looking at her husband

Lincoln thought about this for a moment. Every two years both the Louds and Casagrande/Santiago come together and have a party. It was a tradition they planned ever since the babies of the family moved out of the nest. Week in advance the two families sometimes booked in a hotel, other (most of the time) it was somewhere private and away from prying eyes. And it was no different. Lori and Bobby found a cabin in the woods of Michigan and wanted to host the reunion there. The reunion was a front for both families to come together and have a big orgy, later in the night.

"Nah I want to surprise them." With that Lincoln kissed his wife on the cheeks. And fall asleep. Ronnie did the same, thinking this reunion will be fun.

* * *

And that is it for this story. For those who think it would be some kind of a dark loud house story where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were monsters to have sex with there children and feel guilty about it later. . .as interesting that story would be sorry, it was just my take on the Ronnie and Linc kids. Any I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll maybe have more coming out.

Maybe.

So I have a question. How are Bobby Jr and Renia consider sin kids? If I'm going with the popular lore Ronnie Brother should be dead when the twins were born. Guessing She married when Bobby killed himself or something, who knows. Anyway hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
